coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:JamesB3
Welcome Hi, welcome to Coronation Street Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bet Gilroy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- David the Wavid (Talk) 00:25, 28 December 2009 :Thanks. I might add a few more things, I hope I'm not being presumptuous or putting in too much detail. --JamesB3 00:27, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::James, we very much need accurate and well-written contributions to this site and your input is most welcome!--Jtomlin1uk 10:45, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks so much. I wasn't sure if I was doing too much with the Tracy profile but since it hadn't been updated in months I went ahead. I really like your additions to the site, it makes Corriepedia stand out, and I can also come here and find quick info for each episode.--JamesB3 10:59, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the compliment!--Jtomlin1uk 11:49, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Nick Tilsley Superb additions to that page - just the sort of changes that some of the "copied" pages on this site needs!--Jtomlin1uk 17:36, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you so much. I hope you don't mind that I put some subheadings under Early Years once it began to run long. I know some of the later stuff might need to be expanded more (I'll have to look up the story about Turquay). Initially I think I forgot the page doesn't have to be just like Wikipedia -- it's nice to get to expand more on the character and story. Thank you for the great pages on characters like Ena which are a guide. --JamesB3 17:41, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::David's work - not mine!--Jtomlin1uk 19:41, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Viva Las Vegas! James, Excellent page - a real addition to the site!--Jtomlin1uk 11:17, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks so much. The page for Romanian Holiday was a great help. I know the Vegas page isn't as well put together, but I just wanted to get that out while it was still in my head. I hope it helps with filling out more of the backstory of the various spinoffs. Sorry if the plot section is too lengthy. JamesB3 11:44, January 14, 2010 (UTC) At a glance it seemed fine to me. I'll have a proper read-through and pass back comments. Are you able to post images? If not, that can be handled for you.--Jtomlin1uk 13:47, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :I might be able to but I've never been sure as to how and didn't want to take the risk. If you could do that, thanks. JamesB3 20:22, January 14, 2010 (UTC) David will do that in a few weeks. No problems.--Jtomlin1uk 20:37, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :James, a couple of very small style points - we always have dates in the format of 1st September, 2nd September etc and not the usual wikipedia style of 1 September, etc. There are two broken link dates on your page which use the wikipedia style. The other thing is that we always italicise names of television programmes and, in the case of Coronation Street, link them as well. You need to do this in the reference in the opening paragraph to Russell T. Davies and the same in penultimate note to the video name and Dynasty. Bold characters are only used in the page the first time that you reference the same name/character/programme etc that the actual page is about - as you correctly did in the opening statement. I'd also say that the infobox and the opening words should also have the character "!" at the end, as this is the true name of the production. Hope you don't mind me pointing these things out.--Jtomlin1uk 21:24, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, I made the corrections, I hope that worked.--JamesB3 22:54, January 14, 2010 (UTC) War books Yes James that's fine, we do accept those as canon, as long as you don't go into minute detail as we don't want to risk copyright infringement. David 11:46, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, the book shouldn't be mentioned by name in the content of the article. If there are any sources other than the show itself, they should be listed in the background information section (or in italics at the bottom of the article, if it's a minor character) :). David 11:26, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ::So I should just add to the background information section of pages for Annie, Elsie, etc. that the information on their war years I added came from (insert book title and author)? --JamesB3 11:37, December 13, 2010 (UTC)